Sweet memories of childhood
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: A quick but deep glance into Amy and Cream's childhood. Mainly SonAmy (because they are the ones that really appear on the story) and Tailream/CreamxCharmy.


_**Hello guys! I am glad to see you again. I am sorry because I have been off (exams...) and I didn't have time. Anyway, I wanted to include some things about the story.**_

_**-I don't know almost anything about Cream's and Amy's childhood, so I am not trying to say that this is a real version. You now know that there will be versions of their childhoods.**_

_**-SonAmy,**__** Tailream and some CreamxCharmy (I dunno that couple's name...). The CreamxCharmy turns out to be Tailream later on, so it is almost nonexistent.**_

_**-Forgive spelling mistakes and review if you want to.**_

_**Enjoy! ^-^**_

_**Sweet Memories.**_

Amy Rose arrived home after a big day at Cream's birthday party. If she could use a word to define the party, she would use this one: crazy. Cream had never been a noisy and outgoing person, so, why now? Amy sat down on her red couch in the centre of her living room and switched on the TV. She thought about Cream, about their friendship and about her life, as far as she was concerned.

Vanilla usually told Amy about Cream's first years in this place called life. They would sit down next to their fireplace and Vanilla would take out an album with photos of Cream and her when they were younger. Vanilla has always been like a mother for Amy. Vanilla usually said that Cream was a really quiet baby in her first days of life. Vanilla would usually wrap a blanket around Cream's small body right then and listen in silence to the wind blowing against the window. If Cream wasn't asleep, Vanilla would tell her about some legends but she'd leave the end for the next night - it was like that every night, just like in the book of one thousand and one nights. Cream usually fell asleep quite fast, because she was really a hard working girl, since kindergarten.

Cream started the primary school really well. Her grades were the best in the whole class, and lots of girls and mothers were jealous of Cream and Vanilla's successful life. Amy was no exception. She became Cream's best friend when they did a Social Sciences project together. Amy thanked to death the teacher. Cream was maybe too quiet for her age, but Amy was a great help to get Cream out of that hole of peace. For good.

Cream started high school with Amy and her mother by her side. Her grades were even better than before. Cream became more outgoing with people, boys, to be specific, and she hung out more. Nevertheless, her grades were still as well as before. Cream's life was perfect. Cream also lived her first love story. Cream usually talked with the smartest and, according to her, nicest fox in her life: Tails. He was the best friend that anyone would have. Sadly, Cream fell from head to heels in love with him. Tragedy arrived in Saint Valentine's day, when Cream was 14. She was attending a prom at school with Tails as her partner. They danced, laughed, and did so many things. I already told you about Cream's personality now, right? Well, Cream asked Tails out. Little bit did she know. Tails past girlfriend, Cosmo, had died in a car accident just a month ago, and he didn't want another girlfriend. Sadly, he didn't explain himself as he should have. If anyone had told her that heartbreaks come from the Poles, she would have believed it - she never felt her heart so cold in her whole life. That was the worst day in her life. She didn't know that maybe, even worse days would come eventually.

Cream recovered fast from the breakdown and she was the same again some days later. She started to forget about Tails and found a new man again. He was called Charmy, and Cream hoped that his name was relative to his personality. Cream found out the answer days later, not that she remembered about that question anymore - she was in love with Charmy. She didn't realize that maybe, just maybe, Tails was seeing her kissing Charmy. Her first kiss - Tails wanted to be her first kiss. Amy remembered that she was there too, with a hand to comfort her fox friend. She was a little bit ashamed of her friend's behavior, what had happened to the once sweet and quiet Cream that everybody loved? Tails cried a lot that day - not because he wasn't Cream's first kiss, it was because he knew that Charmy's love was false. A pure falsification of Tails' love that he would have given to her now that he had accepted the fact that Cosmo was dead. Cream knew about it some days later, but I wasn't the one who told her. No. Her new friends did. She also made new friends that were also and casually Charmy's friends. But they weren't friends either - they didn't like Cream anymore, they preferred the other one, the kind rabbit. Amy didn't talk to her in a long time. Years? Months? Who knows. Amy only remembered Cream crying her eyes out and herself comforting her past friend, because Charmy had dumped her. The only thing that Amy remembered clearly from that day was that the old Cream was back again. She made up with Tails too, and guess what?

Today, was the day when Tails knelt down and showed the shiny ring that any woman would dream with. Cream cried in joy, because getting married wasn't in her wish list. Not that she didn't want to.

Cream had it all.

But Amy? What did Amy have?

Amy switched off the screen of the television and walked up to her bedroom. She took out an album from her large bookcase. Amy walked to her balcony and sat down on the balcony's wide bar. She left her album at her bed and looked at the shiny moon that shined directly in her eyes, almost hurting her. Amy knew that she would never pretend to be Cream. She prefered to be proud of herself because of her difficult childhood. Amy closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair.

Amy was born in a poor family that lived from selling some apples that her sister Ellie cultivated. Her father had passed away when Amy's mother was pregnant. Ellie was there to help her. That was one of the reasons why Amy never fought with her - she was proud of her sister. Ellie also helped doing the general house cleaning when her mother was ill. Ellie brought peace and stability to her family, but Amy brought something better: happiness. It was obvious that money was better, but some happiness wasn't going to kill anyone, right?

Well, someone died, but not because of our hedgehog's happiness. Amy's mother died because the mayor of the village had poisoned Ellie's daily crop. The funny thing in this story is that Ellie was arrested because the crop belonged to her, so, why would it be anybody else? Amy always knew that her mother was the love of the mayor when he was young. Revenge was always served cold. It is still like that, cold, like the empty spot that her mother's death left. A chilling feeling made its way through Amy's spine. Amy never went to Little Planet after that, she was scared. Amy was left crying next to her mother's deathbed that rainy day, crying her eyes out until she fell asleep or died because of the internal pain she was suffering. That day, she wouldn't have minded, but now, she found it stupid to think that dying would solve it all. Solve? Solve what? It would cause more pain to the few ones that loved her.

Amy looked up at the milky moon and smiled. She didn't know why she was smiling at all. After all she went through she didn't know if the pain was worth it. Her life wasn't as successful as she wanted, but what are wishes after all? Just begs to someone in the air to make us a favor. Silly wishes.

Amy remembered that since there weren't a lot of things to do when she was little, she usually stared at things that common people didn't stare at, like the cigarettes' smoke. Amy loved the different shapes that the smoke usually formed, they reminded her that as the time passed, memories would get erased too. How come that Amy remembers everything? She didn't know, but she liked it like that - sad memories, but true ones.

Amy also remembered that she was usually called the 'Fearless' because her hobby was going to the dark fields at midnight with some friends and a lantern. But her nickname didn't come from this habit, no. The way she did it gave her a nickname. Amy would go dangerously near the cliff's edge with her friends staying behind with the lantern. This wasn't the cause either. After leaving the cliff, Amy would lead the way to the cost without her lantern, and, when they arrived to some stairs, Amy would run away laughing without the lantern in the dark. Funny, she wouldn't trip a stone a single time. When she arrived, she would go home without a word and talk to her friends the next day.

Amy never went to a high school or to any educational place. She was taught at home. She still remembers her teacher's name - Miss Thomilson, maybe? Who knows.

Amy heard her telephone ringing, but she pretended to make that annoying sound go away. The telephone continued ringing and Amy ignored it. Call, two calls, three... The telephone ringed lots of times, but then stopped. Amy sighed.

_'How have I arrived to this point?' _

Amy remembered the first years when she was living alone at her house. It felt really empty, but she felt alone. After all, she was alone now. Well, Amy visited Ellie a few times, but she hated the ambient there - busy, sad. She stopped visiting her sister not too much after the Robot invasion. She was running away, until a blue blur saved her later on. She heard about his name: Sonic.

Amy then thought about leaving Little Planet to thank the blue hero for saving her. After all, her life couldn't get worse, right? Anyone who predicted her future would laugh on her face.

After a difficult journey, Amy arrived to Mobius. Lots of people helped the little girl to find a new house and some gave her their friendship. Amy was really thankful. Amy also made a radical change wearing new shoes, a new dress and a new hairstyle. She found Sonic again and their thoughts when they saw each other were quite different - Amy found it funny that her hero didn't know who she was. When Sonic found out, Amy could guess that Sonic thought that she was a stalker. Sonic ran away, and Amy chased. It was like that until some months ago. Amy always chased him because she loved him, until one day she checked up herself. Amy saw that her quills which once arrived to her shoulders were now waist length; her clothes were now really childish for her now mature body, and her shoes were quite annoying for her sight. Right then, she realized that her small visiting had became a too long vacation. Amy packed her things and left Mobius.

The day that Sonic heard that Amy was missing, he couldn't believe it. He thought that Amy would be with him forever, chasing him in a wheelchair when she was old, but she left. Sonic cancelled his appointments, holidays and dates and ran away to look for Amy. He was the one that now thought that he was the stalker. Luckily, she didn't get so far, and he found her near the airport, lost because she was looking for her passport and she got lost. Sonic told her that he was taking her home, and when she accepted, he couldn't be happier.

"Now I understand why you didn't pick up the phone" Amy looked to her roof "Why didn't you stay for a while? Cream wanted to show you her ring"

"Hey there Sonic" Sonic got down from the roof "How come you aren't in the party? I think there will be tequila" Amy turned her head to look at him slightly, making her glow with the moonlight.

_'Beautiful'_ "Oh well, you looked a little bit under the mood. Are you alright?" asked Sonic concerned. He leant against the bar where Amy was sitting on and looked at her sweetly. Amy tried to avoid his glance.

"Yeah. It's just... Cream has got a perfect life - she has got a family that adores her, a boyfriend to be husband... What do I have?"

"Friends. Isn't it enough for you?" asked Sonic.

"It is, but even though it was on my wish list, I have other dreams..."

"I thought that me stopping the runaways from you was your dream" said Sonic now standing.  
"I also thought that you started to think about the others, not only yourself" said Amy with coldness in her voice.

"I gotta check that" Sonic landed a hand on Amy's shoulder "but first tell me, which was your dream?"

"You wouldn't understand it..."

"I can try at least" said Sonic.

"Can we stop this conversation? I'd rather think about other things..."

"Why are you angry?" Amy looked at him "I haven't ran away now!"

"I am not angry. Will you stop treating me as if I was twelve years old? The chasing stopped long time ago" said Amy now standing.

"I give up. You will never grow up!" said Sonic jumping down to the house's garden.

"You are the one who needs to grow up, not me!" Sonic chuckled and ran away. He wouldn't give these random conversations with Amy for anything, even though he knew that it pissed her up. Amy went inside once again.

She went to her bathroom and cleaned her angelical face before going to sleep. Amy smiled to the mirror showing her sweetest smile as if it was a camera. That was another habit that Amy got used to since she was thirteen. Amy changed into her pajamas and went downstairs to the living room. She switched on her radio just to hear _Fireflies_ by _Owl City._

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Amy closed her eyes and smiled. She loved that song.

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
_And leave teardrops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude_  
_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)__  
__Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep_

Amy went upstairs and switched on the lights of her bedroom to see her bed covered in red and violet roses. Amy gasped when she found a note attached to the dress she wore at Cream's party.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
_  
**_I might be childish sometimes, I know.  
But that doesn't mean that I only think about myself. Isn't it senseless?  
It is, really. But I still think you are as sweet as candy.  
That's why I sent you roses, because I didn't find candy at these hours. I hope you like them._**

**_- Sonic._**

Amy chuckled at the note. The hand wrtting was messy, and the ink had been erased due to the bending of the note. But Amy was amazed by something else.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly_

_'Sonic writing? Woah, I didn't see that coming.'_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

* * *

**Well, the excuse that Sonic came up with is lame. It would have been better if he sent daisies! :p**

**Anyway, I wanted to apologize for all those people that are waiting for the next chapter of _Send my wishes to New Babylon._ Easter holidays just started, and the chapter is almost done, so no worries *-*.**

**And sorry for the descomunal amount of cursive letters *facepalm***

**Anyway, R&R! :3**

**~FreezeTheFuture.**


End file.
